6LoWPAN is an acronym of “Internet Protocol (IP) version 6 (IPv6) over Low Power Wireless Personal Area Networks” that defines a technology standardized in IEEE 802.15.4 where IPv6 packets may be sent and received in a network involving low-power radio devices. Such devices are typically constrained with respect to memory/processing resources, power consumption, and radio transmission range. Integration of a network of 6LoWPAN-compliant low-power devices, which may be usually deployed in indoor applications, with an external IP network, be it IPv4 or IPv6, remains a challenge and continues to present a significant obstacle to implementing advanced IPv6-based services, especially in Internet of Things (IoT) or Internet of Everything (IoE) architectures.